Spark of Fire
by FloWy
Summary: Sarada, al ser una Uchiha, es perseguida por la soledad al extrañar a su padre. Así que cuando un hombre de cabello blanco llamado Toneri le ofrece viajar al pasado ella acepta, pensando que él había sido muy amable, o eso pensó. Porque si hubiese sabido que su padre era un renegado, vengador y asesino, no habría viajado al pasado.


**Resumen: **Sarada, al ser una Uchiha, es perseguida por la soledad al extrañar a su padre. Así que cuando un hombre de cabello blanco llamado Toneri le ofrece viajar al pasado ella acepta, pensando que él había sido muy amable, o eso pensó. Porque si hubiese sabido que su padre era un renegado, vengador y asesino, no habría viajado al pasado.

**Discleimer: **los personajes que aquí se presentan **NO** me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La trama mentada sí es de mi autoría.

**Nota: **los hechos ocurridos en este capítulo transcurren tres años, aproximadamente, después de los sucesos del capítulo final (700) del manga de Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura tienen treinta años de edad.

* * *

><p><em>"La felicidad se basa en disfrutar imaginativamente el ser cannon o en imaginar creativamente el pertenecer al fandom."<em>

**¡Por el fandom y el cannon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spark of fire<strong>_

by _FloWy_

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha.<em>

El clan Uchiha. Los que demasiado aman, demasiado pierden, demasiado sufren y demasiado odian. Una sombra de fuego oscuro que desde el inicio se vio condenada a un bucle de dolor infinito como precio a un amor más grande, un corazón enorme y lleno de fervor que pronto arde en una sangre abundante en rencor. Ira, desesperación, miedo, todo reflejado en los ojos que lloran la sangre de un alma atormentada. _Venganza_, sangre maldita, clan condenado y un poder que surge del sufrimiento, del engaño de la vida y de la verdad de lo inevitable.

Pero todo eso había terminado. La cadena del odio se había roto. Roto por el lazo de un descendiente de Indra y un descendiente de Ashura. Sasuke lo sabía. La maldición del odio fue sucumbida por la voluntad del fuego. Y abriendo los ojos a la luz que intentaba no ver, comenzó a vivir de verdad, como un ser humano, como un ser amado. La vida en un campo de cerezo que embriagaba con el dulce y sin igual aroma del amor.

Y ahora, el fuego que forjó el clan y que tiempo después lo dejó hecho cenizas, renacía en una chispa, la chispa que nacía en el alma de su única hija.

Él solo quería mantenerla _segura_, a salvo. Lejos de las sombras de la soledad y el frío de la desesperación.

Porque de una forma extraña, tan extraña pero tan real como su vínculo con su antepasado Indra, sentía que algo estaba mal pero, ¿cómo podría haber visto él que las sombras merodeaban a su pequeña y vulnerable chispa de fuego? La pequeña luz cálida podría estar a punto de oscurecerse. La soledad parece no haber terminado...

* * *

><p>Hellen Keller dijo una vez: <em>"La seguridad es más que nada una superstición. No existe en la naturaleza, ni siquiera los niños del hombre la experimentan." <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

_**Eso es muy amable de tu parte...**_

* * *

><p>Sarada dio por décima vez una vuelta sobre el fresco pero acolchonado pasto. Aunque lo hiciera una y otra vez, no podía terminar de describir la sensación que sentía al estar esa vegetación al contacto con su piel. El resto del pasto de la aldea, a pesar de ser del mismo color, del mismo tono de verde, le parecía tan diferente al que rodeaba los territorios del clan Uchiha.<p>

El territorio lleno de casas de distintos tamaños, lleno de un aire que olía diferente al del resto de la aldea, diferente del resto del planeta. Podría albergar a muchas personas. Grandes casas.

_"Pero grandemente vacías y solas"_, pensó.

Estar de vacaciones para Sarada era el momento perfecto para observar la cotidianidad de lo común, hasta el punto de encontrarle algo diferente, algo interesante. Como lo que encontró al observar a Bolt hace varios años, encontró a alguien similar a ella, de una manera tan rara pero tan común como la sensación sin identificar del pasto en el que se encontraba. El cielo de medio día impactaba directo a su inexpresivo rostro, el cielo azul, la frondosidad de los arboles, el canto pasivo de un viento arrullador pero fresco.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el reflejo del sol en sus lentes, el cual le provocó un mili-segundo de ceguera en el que todo era negro pero brillante, y en el momento de su parpadear pudo ver el cameo de un cielo aún más despejado pero más sombrío, de arboles triste pero serenos y del viento que parecía decir "_levántate_".

Restregó sus ojos con cierta incomodidad, por eso no le gustaba mirar el cielo, esas imágenes le resultaban tan indiferentes como cercanas. Tal vez debería ir a ver a Bolt, solo por un momento, solo para observarlo mientras hacia una tontería y prever lo que pasaría después. Mejores amigos para algunos, pero en realidad aliados entre sí, hallaban extrañamente normal la compañía del otro. Ambos herederos de sus clanes, ambos encariñados de manera fraternal a la pequeña Himawari.

_"Ambos sin la compañía de nuestros padres"._

Se levantó y se estiró de manera perezosa, había tocado un pensamiento sensible en ella. Lo único que había conocido era la paz, la generosa tranquilidad de un mundo en paz, lo único que sabía del pasado era de unas cuantas historias de ancianos de la aldea, de sus clases y de borrosas pláticas eternas con su padre, Sasuke.

Pero parecía que esa tranquilidad se burlaba de ella puesto que para mantenerla a salvo, Sasuke debía estar continuamente viajando, vigilando, al igual que el Hokage, cuyo cargo desempeñaba tan arduamente como su padre. Sarada desde hace mucho tiempo pudo ver que ambos parecían ser el reflejo del otro, hermanos separados al nacer.

Las vacaciones pronto terminarían, intentó pensar en otra cosa para cambiar su propio tema, no había hecho algo especialmente interesante. Al regresar a clase vendrían los últimos exámenes, los cuales decidirían quién se convertía en genin y quién no. Aún con doce años sabía que su puesto como ninja ya estaba asegurado, siendo la genio que era. Sonrió como solo un Uchiha puede, dirigiéndose al interior de su hogar, su madre probablemente se encontraba cocinando, por el intenso aroma a tomate que se esparcía por cada partícula de aire.

-Mamá -, anunció al entrar. La sonrisa de Sakura era perfectamente recordable, de alguna forma a Sarada esa sonrisa le parecía tan única y diferente como el pasto verde del patio _"Ya, Sarada, deja de comparar todo con el pasto" _se recriminó mentalmente pero con una expresión neutra en su rostro continuó- voy a salir un momento.

Notó la expresión de desilusión en los ojos jade mientras revolvía la sopa de tomate, su sopa favorita. Mentalmente Sakura sonrió con un toque de malicia, de alguna forma cuando la sopa era revuelta y liberaba aún más su delicioso aroma, era más fácil convencer a Sasuke y a Sarada de ser obedientes. Sarada reconoció su técnica así que exclamó vencida:- está bien, no tardaré mucho. Solo iré un rato a ver a Bolt.

Y se encaminó a la salida.

-Eso espero, vigila que no se meta en problemas pero si lo hace...

Sarada y su madre intercambiaron una mirada que decía todo. _"... realmente será ¡shannaro!"_

* * *

><p>Caminar por las calles de la aldea era otra sensación extraña, como estar caminando entre una niebla transparente, carente de algún sentido. Todos respetaban y aclamaban al restaurado clan Uchiha, el cual sabía ella que había sido exterminado cuando su padre era un niño por Uchiha Madara, ese era el incidente en el cual su tío Itachi había muerto. Cuando recordaba esa historia que su padre le contó hace unos años, sintió por primera vez la vaga idea de la neblina transparente, porque de alguna forma había cosas que la hacían sentir extraña.<p>

Y es por eso que a veces podía oler las cenizas de un árbol recién quemado, pero con un incesante olor a melancolía.

_"No seas tonta, Uchiha Madara ya no puede quemarnos, deja de pensar en ridiculeces, papá no te lo contó todo pero... es porque no tiene tiempo", _dialogó en su interior.

Caminando entre las calles de esa manera la hacía sentir algo mareada, como dando vueltas alrededor de un vacío lleno de espejos que reflejan el sin número de espacios en blanco de la historia, del pasado y de su corazón.

Justo cuando vislumbró la casa donde vivían los Uzumaki, un destello pasó chocando ligeramente a su lado, como había llegado de sorpresa, la desequilibró y la hizo caer sentada en el suelo. Logró apartar unos cuantos mechones negros que evitaban que viera al culpable.

-¡Uzumaki!

El mencionado apenas la miró y con su sonrisa radiante y revoltosa, mientras se alejaba a toda prisa, alcanzó a decir:

-¡Muy lenta, Sarada-chan! -. Un tic hizo aparición en la ceja de la chica de ojos negros, él sabía que a ella le molestaba, aunque no lo admitiese ni muerta, que la llamara con el honorifico "_chan_".

_"¡Esta me la pagas, Bolt, shannaro dayo!" _gritó para sus adentros pero manteniendo seria su postura se levantó y sacudió como si nada. Acomodando sus lentes pensó que claramente Bolt estaba a punto de cometer una travesura que después catalogaría como "genialidad".

Puede que Bolt no estuviese en la casa pero seguramente Himawari se encontraba en un lugar que Sarada ya conocía. Con sus habilidades ninja apareció justo en el patio de la casa del Hokage donde la pequeña en cuestión se encontraba observando con cierta magia los girasoles que con tanto cuidado trataba.

-Bienvenida, onee-chan -la saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa. Sarada le sonrió con la mirada, solo en ella soportaba ese "chan" porque en el fondo siempre se imaginó a sí misma como una hermana mayor, era como un instinto.

Himawari parecía estar a punto de salir, lo veía en sus ojos. A sus nueve años poseía una curiosa personalidad simple, amadora de las cosas buenas, practicante de las cosas básicas, curiosa de lo diferente. En ese momento apareció la matriarca de la casa. Un cabello negro pero azul como la noche y ojos de luna. Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hola, Sarada-chan -. Bien, bien, ya son dos personas a las cuales tolera llamarle con ese honorifico. Esto era prácticamente una rutina, la Uchiha aparecía de la nada así que todos los Hyuuga de los alrededores la dejaban ser y llegar, a pesar de verla desde lejos-. Es una alegría verte, Bolt acaba de salir pero Himawari deseaba salir también pero contigo.

-¿En serio? -dijo Sarada observando la mirada algo huidiza de la menor.- Bueno, si Himawari lo desea yo...

-¡Vamos! -la cortó la pequeña emocionada y tomándola de la mano para llevarla prácticamente a rastras- Má, ya volvemos, vamos a jugar juntas.

Hinata las despidió con una sonrisa, era preferible que ellas estuvieran juntas. Ya había hablado con Sakura sobre el aura solitaria que parecía acercarse a sus hijos. Y amabas madres habían concluido en un sentimiento, en un pensamiento y en una intuición extraña: algo no se veía bien.

* * *

><p>Habían entrado al bosque y Sarada comenzó a extrañarse, no solo porque Himawari parecía aún más emocionada de jugar con ella de lo normal, más exaltada pero milagrosamente callada mientras la halaba entre la vegetación. Podía ver las casas alejándose más y más, era normal que Himawari buscara lugares aislados para jugar pero parecía demasiado entusiasmara de alejarse de todos y llevarla a algo. El cameo entre las luces que se colaban entre el follaje de los árboles y las sombras que estos daban la hacían entrecerrar sus ojos.<p>

_"Un claro" _pensó al ver un enorme espació luminoso aproximándose a ellas, a ese lugar Himawari la arrastraba. un dolor breve apareció en su pecho, algo, no, alguien parecía decirle que regresara, que esto era raro pero de una u otra forma su curiosidad anuló el efecto de esa sensación.

Al llegar a esa espacio oculto entre todo ese bosque pudo observar con una sorpresa maravillosa un campo enorme de flores, cubiertas de un rocío que el sol debió evaporar hace tiempo pero que ahora lograba reflejar como prismas la luz del sol. Himawari la soltó y caminó hacia las flores que llevaban su nombre.

-Así que esto era lo que te emocionaba, eh -dijo mientras observaba el alrededor, hasta que se permitió volver a la realidad al bajar la vista y ver que la menor corría a abrazar a un hombre envuelto en ropas blancas.

-¡Toneri! -gritó Himawari antes de saltarle encima al hombre que con sus cabellos blancos llevó a Sarada a pensar "_¿Un viejo albino?_". La familiaridad con la que la pequeña miraba al mayor le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que este lugar ya era rutinario para ella.

- ¿Quién... eres tú? -preguntó Sarada claramente desconfiada. El hombre por fin la vio y gracias a la luz del sol pudo ver el reflejo plateado que proyectaban. Sarada frunció el seño ante ese rasgo extraño.

-Hey, onee-chan, él es...

-Yo me presento, señorita -le interrumpió con una sonrisa que se veía demasiado calmada para ser real, Toneri la miró-, es un placer conocerla, Uchiha Sarada, mi nombre es Toneri -terminó con un gesto inclinatorio y respetuoso, claramente tratándola como la princesa del clan Uchiha, Hima-_tan*_ me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Sarada frunció el seño, tomando una pose claramente altiva pero discretamente reuniendo chakra en sus puños. El hombre se veía demasiado confiado, demasiado familiar a ellas, con solo ver el gesto alegre con el que la Uzumaki lo mantenía tomado de la mano. Parecía tener la misma edad de sus padres pero había algo en esa mirada que le mandaba que la hacia sentir incómoda, obligando a su cuerpo a estar a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué haces con ella?

-Sabes_, ojo-chan_* -ignoró su pregunta de manera tranquila pero prepotente "_Este tipo.._." se enderezó- la soledad es tan normal como la sangre en el cuerpo -caminó hacia ella, ahora solo los separaba un brecha de seis metros- pero es algo que hace únicas a las personas. Las prepara para su destino.

Ese brillo en sus ojos como luces entre una neblina.

-Dime... puedo ver un destino brillante para todos pero, ¿tú puedes ver el tuyo?

Sarada retrocedió su palpitar se aceleró, "_golpearlo, Sarada, debes __golpearlo_" se ordenó a sí misma pero se mantuvo quieta, como congelada en el tiempo, en el espacio. Miró hacia esos ojos, era como estar atrapada en una helada luna en la que el frío lo rodeaba todo. No pudo notar cuando los girasoles comenzaron a retorcerse hasta transformarse en bellas flores de lycoris _radiata*_. Solo reaccionó cuando él estaba prácticamente adelante de ella tapándola con su sombra y viéndola directamente con esos ojos de plata. "_Padre... ven, por favor_".

Toneri se agachó a su misma altura para decirle:

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo hacer que viajes _al pasado_?

Y fue ese instante el que hizo que todos sus pensamientos se conectaran en una sola palabra. Pasado. Como un tonto podría pensar, una sola palabra le hizo sentir tan soñadora que recobró su recuerdo más importante. La soledad. El pasado parecía ser la clave, esos ojos no le mentían. Era eso lo que todo el día pareció gritarle, había una luz entre toda esa neblina.

Las dudas sobre el pasado podrían resolverse pero lo más importante, podría pasar tiempo con su padre, cuando todavía no estaba ocupado, cuando todavía no velaba por ella, cuando los momentos entre su familia parecían eternos.

Aunque se sintiese tonta por creer, aunque la esperanza del momento se sintiese tan real como un sueño, pensaba en lo amable que estaba siendo ese hombre, mientras en su mente deambulaba una frase que le daba algo interesante y único por lo cual mostrar sorpresa en su rostro, una frase que se había impregnado a su corazón antes de siquiera formularla: _"Sí, papá, quiero haber pasado tiempo contigo antes."_

* * *

><p>Oscar Wilde dijo una vez: <em>"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en lo absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

Hima-_tan: _honorifico que significa "pequeña" en una forma bastante usada entre familias y amigos cercanos.

_Ojo-chan_: usado para referirse a niñas pequeñas pero nobles de familia, como princesa. Se usa generalmente por la servidumbre con cariño hacia la jóvenes a las que sirven.

_Lycoris radiata_: conocida en Japón como la flor del infierno. Normalmente se asocia a los muertos y a malas cosas, considerándose de mala suerte el tenerlas en casa. Es un tipo de flor que se usa para dar a los muertos.

**N/F: **Bien, bien, tengo cinco fics por actualizar pero decido publicar un fic que pinta para pegarme un buen tiro, muy bien, mil puntos para mí. Aunque la razón principal por la cual publico este fic es porque la idea me hacía un acoso del fuerte, lo cual me impide estudiar para un importante examen de matemáticas, debo admitir que me siento emocionada por la idea, y por ver qué les parece, por cierto.

Admito que el siguiente capítulo vendrá hasta dentro de un mes, justo después de ese importante y apocalíptico examen (como me siento de salada con eso ._. ), pero si les gusta, les gusta y sé que sabrán que lo que se viene para Sarada y para Sasuke y para muchos más es bastante duro, pues las relaciones familiares son tan bonitas como complicadas así que...

En este fic habrá bastante drama, misterio, acción y suspenso con unas relaciones familiares y amorosas que están para babearse de lo bonito que lo voy a pintar porque el presente es muy frágil cuando es tocado por el pasado. El fic ya está prácticamente hecho solo que no lo he escrito todo xD

No lo olviden, un review, un follow y un favorito garantizan que mi computadora (por la cual tuve que usar guión corto en vez del largo ¬¬) y ese jodido examen cooperarán para que el siguiente capítulo toque sus kokoros... creo.

¡Muchas gracias por su atención! ¡**Flowy fuera**! ¡Paz!


End file.
